Chasing the wind
by Lorena Roman
Summary: This story has a leading role on Sakura Haruno who returns after a three years mission, more mature, stronger and with a drastic change in her personality. But all this is because something went totally wrong on the journey. 'My name is Haruno Sakura and this is the beginning of my story ..'
1. Prologue

_= CHASING THE WIND =_

 **PROLOGUE**

Someone important to me told me once:

' _Many say that pain is just an illusion, that even when you fall and bleed is only for dramatization, that everything is just a senseless fight and people are deprived of guidance in this continuous struggle for survival. But people are just simple creatures, that sometimes they need a outstretched hand for a little help or the indication of a right direction. Therefore, I know that to have part of it, I must fight with everything I have. I am sometimes confused in this battle, but I know I'm only human and I have the right to make mistakes, and if I worked hard to earn the trust of my comrades, I know for sure that someone will be there for me when I need it. Because if you manage to forgive yourself for what you are not able to do, you will find that there will be your companions to compensate for your shortcomings and prevent failure, in which, maybe, you may have been able to do.'_

Maybe they are not the greatest words or the most extravagant quote taken from a legendary book, about the life of a shinobi, but are simple words, that, if they are spoken at the right time, they can change more than you can imagine. How do I know this? Simple ..they were told straight from the heart and acquired through personal experience..and that's what makes the difference. Because if they are told by the right person, in the appropriate way, they will make the right impact.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My name is Haruno Sakura and this is the beginning of my story ..**_


	2. Chapter 1- TRAVEL COMPANIONS

**TRAVEL COMPANIONS**

 _It was in that moment when I realized that everything will not have the tragic end that I had imagined..because, you see, if you have someone that understands your pain and helps you get rid of it or teach you how to live with it, it will not appear so lost._

 _I needed someone beside me in those moments and although the help came several weeks later, it was exactly what we had hoped for. That person, who was not supposed to be on here anymore, appeared before me, with a hint of confusion in his eyes and a puzzled expression on his face, howeverI eas the one who received the help desperately awaited..and not this man. For what he did for me at the moment, I promised myself that I will definitely return the favor wiht all I've got._

* * *

 _'Maybe I should take the step easier'_ thought Sakura, while passing through the branches of treesat the speed ofbullet gun,undetectable even for the trained eye of a shinobi.

It's been 13 hours from the last stop,and since then, the named kunoichi runs that she had been followed by someone,quite the contrary,she is hurried, because, for the first time in the last three years of travel, she is finally on the road to _home_ , and not on the continues running from thedangeron her trailor in search of the wounded once,who need her help.

A noise of an explosion is heard all of a suden,besides the trees from her right, and a flock of birds takes's their fly into the air,rushed to save their lives from the danger that justoccurred.

 _'Maybe someone needs my help. I'm not too far away from the territory of Land of Fire and they might be ninja from Konoha.'_

Continuing the road at a lower speed this time, a weak trace of pink can be observed in the trees. Sakura let her chakra drain into small waves around her and shutteth her eyes. In the next second everything it is clear for her, once she feels the presence of three shinobi with a different type of chakra then those from The village hidden in the Leaves. Enemies.

She withdraws her chakra and a diminished to the point 0, in order to not be detected. With a fast and silent jump, she positioned herself behind a tree trunkand takes out from the cream package wich is on her thigh, a kunai, just in case.

 _'I suppose you can never be too sure.'_ Sakura thought, while she waited for the next signal from her new travel they are so sweet, that do not leave themself waittedfor a long time, this was confirmed by a rain of shurikens thrown from her left, this time around,landing in her hiding place.A small cloud of smoke appears when one of the shurikensmade contact with her shoulderand a wooden hub is left behind.

 _'Wrong move, boys.'_ A small smile appears at the corner of her mouth, now that she learned the exact location of the a few quick signs of the hands, two identical replicas of her person appear next to acknowledgment by moving the head it is enough to understand the continuation of the plan.

The two clones immediately turn in direction where the shurikens came from and where now can be loosely identified two traces of chakra. The young woman with eyes the color of the forest, now continues its path in the right direction through the heart of the forest.

Channeling chakra to the soles of her feet, she immediately increases her speed even faster than the one she had before the attack. Because now, she is sure that once she reachs the territory of Konoha, it can be assured that the fight is over and new shinobi will ensure that the village will not be attacked by missing-nin. Running at full speed, Sakura is not able to realize the one a few hundred meters back, until too late when a deafening sound rises from the forest.

A sound so strong and high that it seemed it enter every cell of the body and makes it vibrate messing up all the normal functioning of the body. By quickly sending chakrato her ear's auditory canal, she manages to partially block the sound, until it gets just a buzz in the background, although this can not stop the dizziness headache which comprises her because of the side effect of sound that she detected only too late.

 _'Sound? Why are sound shinobi so close to Konoha?Maybe they are just missing-nin? But why traveling in a group, then?'_ tried to understand Sakura, while keeping the speed at maximum capacity, not wanting to decrease the distance between her and the new road companion.

Although weak, is still distinguishable a sound like a whisper in the forest, a sign that the effect of enemy's technique it's still present. A set of fluid movements of the hands and the pale pink haired girl, makes its momentum, when her foot reachs the next tree branch, turning her whole body into the direction of other ninja, who is now visible. In the next moment, a small flames attack get out of her mouth and heads meandering to the one in front of her. Contra attacking the fire with a trivial water jutsu, the sound ninja believed he had escaped, only to realize too late, that from the collision of the attacks, an avalanche of cherry blossoms made of metal and sharper than a kunai, it's now shifting to through the air in his direction.

Sakura shows up a few seconds later, to notice now the body of a man with brunette hair and with eyes covered by a bandage bloody witch sits supported to a tree trunk. At a more detailed inspection, even from afar, she can tell immediately that the attack of cherry blossoms was completed as planned, hitting all the vital points of the body lifeless at the moment.

 _'Bandage around the eyes? Where did I heard of this before?'_ she asks herself with a slight narrowing of her emerald eyes, as she kneels before the corpse. And as soon as she approaches, she noticed the sound devices around the ears. Picking one of the devices, she measures between the fingers and examines it in detail. At first sight, it may look like a simple gray helmet for communication, but on the back are engraved barely visible, the characters _'10 '_.

 _'What?'_ and in that moment she realizes that this is a sound amplification device, witch is 10 times stronger compared to the normal capacity of the human ear.

 _'So the destruction of the eyes is just a way to boost the development of the other senses? By eliminating a sense, you can develop any of the other organs of sense with an amount of chakra applied in the right place in the brain, huh? But why go so far if they have these devices?'_ tried to explain the kunoichi of Konoha. Rising out from the front of the body, now just a bloody mess, she puts the device in a safe place, in the side pack of her waist, for a more detailed inspection which will be made by the department of investigations back home.

 _'Speaking of home, I should hurry, considering how much time I've lost with this battle.'_

Turning on the top of her heel, she takes a leap in the air and lands on a tree branch, from where she continuesthe road, now closer to _home_ then ever.

* * *

 **I forgot to say that the cover of this story is made by me. :D**

 **As Sakura is shown on the cover, so she looks in this fanfiction.**

 **You can also follow my devianart account (lorrena97 as Lorena R.)where I drew and posted the manga version of this fanfiction.**

 **I hope you like it and please remember to review. See ya! ;)**


End file.
